


The Alliance

by zoeteniets



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeteniets/pseuds/zoeteniets
Summary: A crossover with The Originals, although no knowledge of this source material is required.Robert is one of the most powerful vampires in the world. He used to rule the north of England with his siblings until things turned sour and he left. He's been keeping his head down, but now there is a handsome young witch chatting him up at a bar with an interesting proposition.





	The Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a wonderful gifset by robsugdens and conversations with 2ladsinloohve about how much Ryan Hawely resembles the lead actor in The Originals in one scene, I present to you a short robron/The Originals crossover wherein Rob is one of the first-born vampires, Aaron is a witch, and the author needs to stop turning everything into an AU.

This really is the most generic bar he’s ever been in, Robert muses to himself. And he has been in a lot of drinking establishments in his 1,000 or so years.

It is dark apart for a few fibre optic lights at the bar, not that that makes any difference to his enhanced eyesight. The music is loud and thumps right through his chest in an imitation of a heartbeat that hasn’t been there for centuries. He tunes it out and listens instead to the conversations around him.

A group of pretty women are out celebrating one of their friend’s promotions- loud and bubbly and full of optimism. A young man on the dancefloor is out on the pull with his mate. Said mate is going to be very disappointed at the end of the night when he leans in for a kiss and is soundly rejected with an “I’m not gay.” It will be a lie but neither of them will know it yet. A woman at the bar is being chatted up by a man who has problems with the concept of no. Robert could intervene, and warn him off, but the girl seems to be handling herself pretty well. And if she can’t? Well, it’s not like Robert is responsible for every crime that takes place in his vicinity.

He came here looking for something. He wasn’t sure what it is but knew he would know it when he found it. Nothing is grabbing his attention tonight though, so he drains his glass and moves to go.

But then a warm body slides up next to him and Robert changes his mind. The man is shorter than him, though not by much, and what he lacks in height he makes up for in the breadth of his shoulders. He has a Snow White complexion, with ebony hair and rose red lips to match. He leans over the bar, orders two doubles of Laroche (no ice please), and passes one of the glasses to Robert.

Robert pauses for a moment, assessing the handsome young man.

“What do you want?” Robert asks.

“Who says I want anything?” the young man replies.

Really, it’s a ridiculous retort. This man is buying a stranger an expensive drink in a bar where there are several couples hooking up around the edges of the dance floor. If Robert were anyone else then it would be obvious that this stranger is after sex. And if Robert were anyone else he might have had half a mind to give it to him.

“I can smell the stench of witchcraft on you from here,” Robert replies after looking the young man up and down with a sneer. “If you’re a witch that means you must know who I am. No witch would approach me willingly unless they were truly desperate for something. So, I ask again; what do you want?”

The man seems taken aback but not wholly unsurprised. He gathers himself together and squares his shoulders.

“I’m from Emmerdale…”

“And you’re sick of living under the totalitarian rule of the Whites and want me to take them out.” Robert interrupts. “It’s a worthy goal, but I’m not doing your dirty work for you. Ask my brother if you are so desperate.”

Already bored he gets up to leave, but the man’s hand reaches out and grabs him by his wrist. He’s strong, but not strong enough to restrain him. Despite the difference in their size, Robert could still snap him in half.  

“I would let go if I were you, Aaron Dingle.”

Aaron seems shocked that Robert knows who he is but he doesn’t let go immediately. The touch lingers for just long enough for Robert to wonder why he doesn’t have the urge to murder the presumptuous boy when Aaron finally lets go, his shoulders slumping with defeat. His eyebrows lift in surprise when Robert doesn’t immediately move to leave.

“You seem shocked that I know who you are,“ Robert says.

“I’m a witch from Emmerdale who knew the right bar to come looking in for you. I suppose it wasn’t a difficult leap,” Aaron admits.  

“What have the Whites done this time?” Robert asks.

“Whatever it is, your brother is tangled up with them.”

“And you think I would care about that because…?”

“I don’t, actually,” Aaron says matter-of-factly. “You’re the one who assumed I was asking about the Whites. I’m not. The request I have of you is far more… personal…”

That’s not what he expected to hear at all.

“Mr Dingle, you have my attention.”

…

They meet in the morning in a café in the centre of town, Robert’s daylight ring secured tight on his finger. Aaron spins him an intriguing tale as Robert sips his Americano, listening to his soft voice as he assesses whether the boy is worthy of his assistance.

In a nutshell, he wants Robert’s help taking down his evil father, a powerful witch by the name of Gordon Livsey, and rescue his sister. The girl, Liv, is a half-breed and has the potential to be the most powerful witch born this century. Gordon wants to use her power for himself. Aaron just wants his little sister home.

In return, Aaron promises that the entire Dingle coven will help Robert take down the Whites.

“It’s never worked before because witches have always expected vampires to deal with vampire business,” Aaron explains. “But the Whites are too powerful and too cunning to be taken out by just one of the Originals. No offence. I’m sure you’re very clever and strong. But we need to work together- vampires and witches, you and your siblings- to remove them. And after that, Home Farm will be yours.”

It’s a tempting offer. Robert can’t deny that removing the Whites from the seat they usurped him from will be fun. And there’s nothing to say that he cannot use this girl Liv’s power for his own.

There is a problem with the plan, though.

“You are assuming that my brother will accept my help?” Robert points out.

“He may not have a choice.”

…

Andy is running.

He should never have trusted the Whites.

He knew they were evil, but this? This is Robert levels of manipulative!

His foot catches and he topples face first down a hill. He rolls and bumps down grass and rocks with enough force that would kill a man, landing on the road below with a hard and painful thud.

He lies there for a moment, needing some time to let the broken bones heal before he can start moving again when he hears the sound of an engine revving in the distance.

Oh shit, Andy thinks. This is going to be painful.

He braces for impact as the car approaches at speed, hoping that whatever happens, it will leave him with at least some intact bones when at the last minute the car swerves.

Andy daren’t open his eyes, worried that it’s one of the Whites come to rip his heart out whilst his injured. But the footsteps, though familiar, are not the ones he thought he would hear.

He opens his eyes to see his brother looking down at him with a characteristic smirk.

“So then dearest brother,” says Robert, enjoying this far more than he should. “I hear you need my help.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short- but while I have all of the characters and their roles plotted out I have no idea where to take this story. But I like this fic fragment far too much to let it rot on my tumblr. If anyone has any ideas about where you would like to see me take this then I am all ears. I can be found on tumblr as iwillsendapostcard ;)


End file.
